1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of information delivery. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of electronically providing installation, troubleshooting, and product information guides to users.
2. Background Information
Service providers and manufacturers often provide pre-installed installation, troubleshooting, and product information guides with end user devices. Service providers and manufacturers also typically provide electronic, paper-based, or web-based installation, troubleshooting, and product information guides in addition to, or as an alternative to, the pre-installed information guides. These guides are generally not interactive and are sometimes difficult for users to parse for specific troubleshooting. Moreover, it may be difficult to keep track of such information guides or to access these information guides.
When users are unable to access or parse installation, troubleshooting, or product information guides for specific information, the users generally call a customer support help desk.